Tears on a Rainy Day
by VioletaNegra
Summary: Talvez, se essas duas pessoas se encontrassem, poderiam se sentir um pouco mais completas. Somente um pouco.


"_Você já percebeu que sempre chove quando alguém morre?"_

-

_**Tears on a Rainy Day**_

-

Todas as pessoas que estavam naquele local se encontravam em profundo silencio em respeito aos dois corpos que residiam dentro de seus respectivos caixões. Ninguém chorava, apenas lamentava a perda de pessoas tão importante para a vida de algumas pessoas. Outras estavam ali somente para vê-los pela última vez. A cor negra que imperava naquele local e que tanto combinava com aqueles dois, deixava o salão ainda mais triste e sufocante.

O corpo da mulher estava coberto com orquídeas brancas. Dona de uma beleza rara sustentava uma feição calma e serena como se estivesse apenas adormecida. Seu corpo, agora gelado, era coberta com um simples vestido branco de tecido leve, dando uma aparência angelical aquela bela pessoa. Ao lado, também coberto com as orquídeas, estava o homem que aparentava ser marido da mulher. Com um terno branco, mostrava uma feição dura e enrugada pela idade.

Do lado do caixão da mulher, um garoto de aparentemente quinze anos, passava delicadamente as mãos no rosto da mãe. Queria gravar aquela imagem angelical na sua mente até que superasse a perda de seus pais. Também não chorava, apenas olhava para os dois como se eles fossem acordar de um sono profundo.

Afastou-se do corpo quando os funcionários vieram fechar os caixões. Ficou observando as pessoas que mais amava na vida pela última vez. O corpo dos dois sendo coberto pelo pesado tampo de mogno do caixão. Quando não foi mais possível ver os dois, deu meia volta em direção a saída. Já perto do carro no qual viera, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, tirou seus óculos escuros. Atrás das lentes negras estava um par de olhos avermelhados.

Avermelhados de lágrimas que não conseguiram sair.

No mesmo instante, o céu que já estava escuro faz algum tempo, começou a derramar suas gotas sobre a Terra. Parecia que o céu estava chorando por ele. Chorando por todos.

-

Do outro lado da cidade, outro garoto estava passando por uma situação parecida. Estava em frente à porta do quarto de hospital, olhando hesitante para a maçaneta. Não gostaria de ver seu pai naquela mesma situação, com tubos entrando em seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim, respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Fora revelado um homem muito parecido ao garoto que acabou de entrar, ligado a alguns aparelhos que apitavam, mostrando que ainda estava vivo. Seu corpo estava gelado e pálido. Naruto, que no momento estava acariciando o rosto do pai, passou os olhos pelo quarto procurando uma cadeira. Ao achá-la, levou o assento perto da cama e sentou. Agora olhando para o rosto calmo do homem mais velho, começou o seu monólogo.

- Então pai, se você quer saber, mamãe está ficando cada vez mais louca. Depois do que aconteceu com você, acho que ela não soube o que fazer e tentou se matar... Essa foi a quinta vez que isso aconteceu... - Abaixou a cabeça. Não gostava de lembrar as tentativas de suicídios da sua mãe. No final, acabou a internando em um hospital psiquiátrico. Depois levantou sua cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ainda assim, conseguiu fazer um pequeno sorriso. - Mas eu estou bem. Estou comendo direto, limpando a casa do jeito que vocês me ensinaram, e por mais incrível que pareça, estou conseguindo pagar as contas... Mas fique sabendo que estou com muita saudade de vocês dois... - Agora, o sorriso desapareceu e lágrimas começaram a correr. - Sabe... Eu queria tirar você desse sofrimento... Desligar os aparelhos, ou então injetar alguma coisa que faça seu coração parar... Eu só... Eu só queria que vocês voltassem a viver comigo...

Dito essas palavras, o loiro acabou encostando a testa na beira da cama e adormeceu ali mesmo. Apesar de suas lágrimas ainda não terem secado, esse pequeno desabafo o deixou um pouco aliviado. Desde o dia em que a desgraça em sua família aconteceu, ele não conseguia sonhar como fazia antigamente. Apenas percorria uma imensa escuridão, onde todos os seus conflitos o atacavam de uma vez só.

Um trovão cortou os céus, e o loiro acordou sobressaltado. Não percebeu que havia dormido, e com certeza seu horário de visitas já tinha acabado. Olhou para a janela, e através dela pôde perceber que o céu estava escuro e começava a chover. Era melhor ele ir para casa logo, antes que a tempestade chegue de vez. Olhou com carinho para o corpo semi-morto do pai, sussurrando um boa noite e ainda continuou a olhá-lo, como se fosse receber uma resposta. Deu meia volta em direção a porta e a abriu, encontrando o médico responsável pelo seu pai. Provavelmente estaria ali para avisar que seu tempo de visita já tinha acabo, mas não falou nada porque o loiro já estava se dirigindo à saída.

-

Abriu a porta do seu apartamento e passou os olhos pelo local. Como sempre o lugar estava impecavelmente organizado, mas extremamente vazio. Sua mente começou a lhe pregar peças, quando pensou que viu sua mãe saindo da cozinha e lhe dando as boas vindas. Com seu pai no sofá com seu inseparável jornal, apenas lhe dando um olhar como cumprimento. Mas foi só ele piscar os olhos que toda aquela perfeita ilusão desapareceu. Novamente ficou aquele vazio incomodo e um triste silêncio. Suspirou novamente e caminhou até seu quarto, ignorando todas as fotografias de seus pais. Chegou a seu quarto e se jogou de qualquer jeito na cama, finalmente soltando suas lágrimas em um choro silencioso. Seu irmão tinha ido morar em outro país por trabalho, então poderia se considerar sozinho no mundo. Ignorando o pensamento inútil, se virou na cama na direção da sua cômoda, onde estava um retrato de seus pais e seu irmão. Observando aquela fotografia acabou dormindo ali mesmo, sentindo suas lágrimas escorrerem.

-

O céu naquele dia derramou suas gotas sem parar, como se estivesse sentindo toda a tristeza e solidão que aqueles dois garotos estavam sentindo. Um, por estar sozinho sem seus familiares. Outro, por estar perdendo seus entes queridos. Duas almas corrompidas por estar vivenciando sua família sumindo um por um, no auge da sua vida. Dois homens que tiveram que amadurecer cedo de mais.

Talvez, se essas duas pessoas se encontrassem, poderiam se sentir um pouco mais completos.

Somente um pouco.

-

"_Talvez o céu esteja refletindo a tristeza de seus familiares."_

* * *

Então, aos poucos estou retornando minhas atividades aqui no FF. Bom, essa one foi mais uma retratação de sentimentos do que uma história qualquer... Não só de minha pessoa, mas também de **Carol Wells**, que indiretamente retratei os sentimentos dela nessa one. Então, essa one-shot é dedicada a ela também. Bom, espero que gostem, e se gostarem mandem reviews ok? Vou adorar! *-*

**Até uma outra vez! _o/**


End file.
